Cut To The Feeling
"Cut to the Feeling" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Carly Rae Jepsen, taken from the soundtrack for the 2016 Canadian-French film Ballerina (titled Leap! in the United States). It was released as a single on May 26, 2017, in promotion of the film's release in the United States. It was used as the theme song for the MTV reality television show Siesta Key. The track also received a music video. The track was critically acclaimed with Billboard, The Guardian, Pitchfork, Rolling Stone and Vanity Fair naming among the best song of 2017 in their respective year end lists. In Ballerina, this song can be heard playing in ending of the film. Lyrics 1 I had a dream, or was it real? We crossed the line and it was on (We crossed the line, it was on this time) I've been denying how I feel You've been denying what you want (You want from me, talk to me baby) Pre-Chorus I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars Just like, "ahhh" A-a-ahhh! Chorus I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna play where you play with the angels I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah 2 Cancel your reservations No more hesitations, this is on (Can't make it stop, give me all you got) I want it all or nothing No more in-between, now give your (Everything to me, let's get real baby) Pre-Chorus A chemical reaction, take me in your arms And make me, "ahhh" A-a-ahhh! Chorus I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna play where you play with the angels I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah Bridge Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way Show me devotion and take me all the way Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way Show me devotion and take me all the way All the way, all the way, all the way Take me all the way, a-a-ahhh! Chorus I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna play where you play with the angels I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah Outro I wanna cut through the clouds Mmm, cut to the feeling I wanna dance on the roof, oh oh oh, yeah I wanna cut to the feeling, I wanna cut to the feeling I wanna cut to the feeling, I wanna cut to the feeling Category:Songs